George Foyet
George Foyet más conocido como The Boston Reaper o simplemente The Reaper es un asesino en serie prolífico. Mató a 36 personas, tuvo 3 intentos fallidos. Además de tener a alguien come rehñen y de haber stalkeado a otra persona. Apariencia George es un hombre de cuerpo robusto y un poco alto, el cual está dentro del promedio de estatura normal de un hombre. Su cabello en su juventud fue de un castaño bastante claro y tendía a llevarlo un corto. Actualmente tiene su cabeza rapada y su cabello está más oscuro debido a la edad. Sus ojos son de un color marrón muy claros. Con respecto a su vestimenta, en el transcurro de la historia se lo ha visto usar la vestimenta que comunmente utiliza cuando mata a alguien. Dicho vestuario conta de un buzo de color negro al igual que sus pantalones y lleva una mascara, el cual solo deja ver sus ojos. Personalidad George es un hombre que padece de sociopatía ya que no muestran empatía por otros ni remordimientos por sus acciones. Además de ser un narcisista astuto que le gusta manipular a las personas a su gusto. Él siempre siente la necesidad de tener poder y control total sobre las peronas y las cosas; eso se ha desmostrado luego de que cada vez, mate a alguien. En su perfil ha sido descrito como un depredador y un Omnívoro, siendo este último un asesino en serie que no apunta a un tipo específico de víctima. Es disciplinado y enfocado, lo que le dificulta mantener el orden en su vida cotidiana. También lo hace tan inflexible que no puede mantener relaciones cercanas o trabajar estrechamente con los demás. Se siente atraído por niñas adolescentes, y el BAU cree que él puede estar trabajando como una figura de autoridad en un campo que involucra a los adolescentes, como un profesor de escuela secundaria, consejero, o entrenador. También puedo de haber sido acusado de delitos sexuales contra adolescentes. Cuando Foyet mata, lo hace sin misericordia y sin una pizca de piedad. Incluso, antes de matar les deja bien claro a cada victimas que su muerte está en las manos de él. Historia Foyet nació alrededor de 1968, probablemente en el área de Boston. A menudo fue golpeado por su padre durante sus primeros años, y aunque su madre trató de protegerlo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Posteriormente la odió por esto y llegó a pensar que todas las mujeres eran débiles. Eventualmente los mató a ambos cuando tenía nueve años y lo hizo parecer un accidente de coche, después fue adoptado por los ricos Foyets. Sus primeros asesinatos como Boston Reaper ocurrieron entre 1995 y 1998; En ese momento, trabajaba como asistente de maestro en una escuela secundaria. George Foyet/temporada 4|Temporada 4 George Foyet/temporada 5|Temporada 5 George Foyet/temporada 6|Temporada 6 George Foyet/temporada 7|Temporada 7 George Foyet/temporada 8|Temporada 8 George Foyet/temporada 9|Temporada 9 George Foyet/temporada 10|Temporada 10 George Foyet/temporada 11|Temporada 11 George Foyet/victimas|Victimas Apariciones *Temporada 4 **"Omnivore" **"To Hell and Back, part 2" *Temporada 5 **"Nameless, Faceless" (via flashbacks) **"Haunted" (mencionado) **"Reckoner" (mencionado) **"Hopeless" (referencia) **"Cradle to Grave" (mencionado) **"The Eyes Have It" (mencionado) **"The Performer" (referencia) **"Outfoxed" (flashbacks) **"100" (via flashbacks) **"The Slave of Duty" (mencionado) **"Retaliation" (referencia) **"Risky Business" (referencia) *Temporada 6 **"The Longest Night" (referencia) **"Hanley Waters" (referencia) **"The Stranger" (referencia) *Temporada 7 **"The Bittersweet Science" (referencia indirecta) *Temporada 8 **"Nanny Dearest" (referencia indirecta) **"Brothers Hotchner" (referencia indirecta) **"The Replicator" (mencionado) *Temporada 9 **"Route 66" **"In The Blood" (referencia indirecta) **"Fatal" (mencionado) *Temporada 10 **"X" (mencionado) **"A Place at the Table" (mencionado) *Temporada 11 **"A Beautiful Disaster" (mencionado) **"The Storm" (mencionado) Curiosidades *Los revólveres utilizados en el show son en realidad un Airsoft BB armas modelado después de la S&W 629 .44 Magnum. *Se cree que su personaje ha sido inspirado en el asesino en serie Dennis Rader y en el Asesino del Zodiaco. *Se reveló que Foyet sería el alter-ego de Aaron Hotchner. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Criminales